


Blackbelt in Fuckery

by LadyLazarus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Needy Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLazarus/pseuds/LadyLazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another ficlet from tumblr. Cait prompted:</p><p>"like I dont want a relationship or anything I really just want a bro I can be like ‘I want to jerk something off’ and then I can just give them a really chill hand job and then we get nachos or something."</p><p>I had to oblige</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackbelt in Fuckery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Captain_Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Loki/gifts).



“You wanna jack off?”

Stiles didn’t even look up. He was still browsing through the bestiary on his laptop. Derek could’ve sworn Stiles had asked if he wanted to jack off, but he wasn’t moving, so-?

“Nah, for real. Do you?” Stiles swiveled around in his chair, leaning back, stretching his legs out in front of him, spreading them apart as if tempting Derek to get in between. He quirked a smile at the werewolf and rested his head on his fist with his elbow on the desk. His other arm was casually slung across his lower stomach.

For fucks sake, it was _too_ casual.

“Like, together?” Derek asked, still unsure where this conversation was going. Was it a joke? Was this being filmed? Did Scott and him get drunk and dare each other dumb shit again?

Stiles rolled his eyes, “No, I leave the room, you jack off, and then we switch places. Yeah together, fuckwad.” Derek swallowed a bit. He glanced around the room. He was sitting on Stiles’ bed poring through the older books that Allison had scrounged up for them for their most recent supernatural epidemic.

“Actually,” Stiles began, rising from his chair, “How about I jack you off?” Stiles proposed as he crossed the small space to his bed. He put a hand on Derek’s shoulder and gently pushed him down onto the comforter, sweeping the books away gently with his other hand.

“Just as bros, you know?” Stiles’ eyes locked with Derek’s. He tugged Derek’s soft Henley up a few inches and rubbed his thumb across the bare skin of his hips, feeling the indented V of his waist traveling down into his pants. Derek’s eyes were wide, a little glassy. “Not a relationship or anything.” Stiles’ other fingers followed his thumb which was stroking upwards to his abs, tracing Derek’s treasure trail. “How about I just take care of you for a bit, and then after we can grab some curly fries?”

“I cou- we could. We could do that.” Derek grabbed the hem of his Henley, starting to pull it over his head.

“No.” Stiles grabbed Derek’s wrists, stopping him. “Lemme.” Derek relaxed, mouth opening slightly. Stiles climbed over Derek, straddling his waist, still holding his wrists and slowly dragged them across the comforter to Derek’s head, as if he had just been lying there, waiting for Stiles to climb atop him.

“Oh.” Derek breathed out. Stiles wasn’t sure at this point if he even knew he had made a sound. He was breathing shallowly, hardly able to comprehend this moment.

To be honest, Stiles couldn’t either, but after years of studying every moment of every porno he had ever seen, each moment of seduction and teasing, he was prepared.

Theoretically, he had a black belt in fuckery.

“How much do you care about this shirt?” Stiles questioned with a glint in his eye. Derek looked a little uncomfortable. Stiles had both hands resting on Derek’s shoulders, slowly smoothing his shirt out beneath them to his chest.

“It’s a year old I think I go-” Derek choked on his words as Stiles fisted the front of Derek’s Henley and ripped it from the collar straight down to the navel. He scooted back a bit and ripped it down the rest of the way.

“Fffffhhhh…” whispered Derek, jerking his hips up into Stiles in surprise, who was positively beaming at Derek’s clenched face. Stiles could feel Derek’s extremely hard cock beneath him, and if he shifted his seat a little to Derek’s immense pleasure, who was to know?

Stiles reached back up to Derek’s pecs and dragged his blunt nails down softly, taking care to switch to the pads of his fingers as he crossed over the hardened nubs of Derek’s nipples. Midway down, Stiles’ hands stroked down to Derek’s side and rested on his ribs as he leaned down, ghosting warm breath into Derek’s ear. He shivered.

“Wasn’t expecting that?” Stiles barely whispered. Derek shivered and Stiles smiled, taking Derek’s earlobe between his teeth and gently pulling as Derek snapped his hips again.

Stiles sat back up and continued his hands’ journey down Derek’s chest to his belly and then to the waistband of his pants and boxers. He followed the edge of the material to the button and unhooked his pants, pulling down the zipper.

Stiles scooted further back and tapped the sides of Derek’s thighs. “Lift up.” Derek was only too happy to oblige as Stiles shimmied Derek’s pants and boxers down. Finally there was some release for Derek as the restrictive material was taken away from his cock. He hissed, feeling the cool air rush over him.

Stiles wasted no time, gripping a fistful of Derek’s thickness and tugging up gently but firmly. Derek rolled his shoulders back, hot and trying to get away from the warm mattress under him. With one hand still stroking Derek, Stiles pushed Derek back down onto the mattress, grabbing a handful of his left pec and massaging the muscle underneath. Derek twisted his head to the side, squeezing his eyes shut against the ecstasy of Stiles’ long, cold fingers around him.

Stiles stopped, reached over to the side of his bed and pulled out some lube form the nightstand. He squirted some out into his palm and started to stroke Derek again, making a tighter fist and twisting at the top of his stroke around the head of Derek’s cock.

Stiles varied the pace and the strength of his grip, experimenting with all the sounds Derek’s vocal chords could produce. Derek started to get antsy, writhing more and more. His legs quivered and he kept trying to close his legs, desperately attempting to delay his release.

“You close?” Stiles asked, surprised at the breathiness of his own voice. Derek couldn’t answer, could only jerk his head in a single nod as he frowned in his pleasurable agony.

Stiles reached down with his free hand, still stroking Derek and cupped his balls, massaging them between his fingers. Derek twisted, moaning, almost rolling over and Stiles had to push him back over before continuing. When he felt his body start to tighten up, with two fingers, Stiles stroked the skin from Derek’s ass to under his balls. Derek groaned, body coiling before he was coming all over himself and Stiles’ hand. Stiles picked up the pace, roughly jerking Derek with abandon and rolling his balls between his fingers as Derek pumped out his load, snapping his hips up every couple of seconds, unable to control his own body.

After he was finished. Derek released a shaky breath, opening his eyes for the first time since Stiles had ripped his shirt.

“That was fun.” Stiles understated, bring a wet thumb up to his mouth and licking once, smirking before he grabbed the towel thrown over his bedpost and drying his hands and Derek’s body.

“Yeah,” Derek sighed, exhausted. Stiles leaned over Derek again, watching as Derek tensed up in anticipation. He nipped at the soft portion of Derek’s neck where it met his shoulder and turned his lips up his ear.

“Let’s go get those fries, dude.”

**Author's Note:**

> So you know.... this happened... You can find me on Tumblr as [Foolproofpoem.](http://foolproofpoem.tumblr.com)


End file.
